


What Happens When River Wins A Bet

by hannahncakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahncakes/pseuds/hannahncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River won a bet with the Doctor. The price? He has to give her a massage. Now a bet's a bet and he's a man of his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When River Wins A Bet

The Doctor's hearts raced as he skipped along the corridor after River. He didn't know what to expect. Well, with River he never knew what to expect but now he really didn't know what to expect. He wasn't too sure if he'd ever given anyone a massage before, not in recent memory anyway, and he had enough problems trying to decide what to do with his hands at the best of times. But then again, he told himself, a bet was a bet. And he was actually quite excited about the possibilities that this may hold. As he reached her door he placed one hand on it and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking around for anything that was going to stop him from entering. He didn't want anything to stop him but then, on the other hand, if no one stopped him he was going in that room and everything was going to change.

"You can come in sweetie." River laughed from inside the room and he swallowed hard as he pushed to door open slightly, peering inside anxiously. The room was dimly lit and candles glowed around the edges of the room as River lay across the bed. As he summoned up his courage and began to walk boldly into the room he had time to marvel inwardly at the fact she'd had time to arrange all this in the few moments he'd been waiting for her before he noticed the fact that the light was glittering off her body and there was a lot more skin exposed than there had been a few seconds ago.

"River you urm… You don't have your top on." The Doctor announced as he shifted his eyes trying to look anywhere apart from at her exposed back that kept drawing his gaze.

"Yes, my love, I know. It would be kind of difficult to massage me with my top on, wouldn't it?" She grinned as she propped herself up on her elbows and gazed across at him. "The oil's on the table." She nodded towards the bottle on her nightstand and lay back down patiently, waiting for him to master his nerves.

"Right. Of course. Silly me." He muttered as he walked towards her, biting on his lip nervously. "So do I urm…" He picked up the bottle and motioned to pouring it on her back and she laughed.

"Come here." She smiled as she gabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the bed. "You need to get on too, ideally. If you put your legs either side of me you'll be able to reach my back properly." She felt her smile fade slightly as she saw him still stood there, frozen like a statue. "If this is too much, too soon, you can just say. We can leave it." She said gently as she looked deep into his hesitant eyes.

"No. It's fine. Just a little nervous." He smiled as he kicked his shoes off and bounced onto the bed, straddling her waist as he did. He took a deep breath. He wanted this, wanted to do this with her now. He pushed her hair to one side so her back was free for his hands to roam as he leant down to whisper in her ear. "Just be gentle with me, okay?" She laughed throatily as his breath tickled her ear.

"Why not? First time for everything." She giggled slightly and he let out a long breath. He could do this.

Gingerly he opened the bottle and squeezed a small amount onto her back, admiring the way it shimmered in the light and clung to her wonderful skin. He began to rub it gently into her soft shoulders, enjoying the small sigh she let escape her lips as his fingers touched her. He breathed in deeply and the most wonderful smell overwhelmed him.

"This smells glorious, what is it?" He asked happily as his thumb moved in small circles at the base of her neck and he felt the tension flood out of her.

"It's a special oil I picked up at an intergalactic market. It smells different to everyone, reminds them of their favourite things." She sighed and he inhaled once again, trying to name all the things he could smell. It reminded him of the beaches on Gallifrey, of the tropical rainforests he'd visited long ago, of mango smoothies and something so very sweet and so very special that he couldn't put his finger on. It was magnificent.

"How am I doing?" He asked as he moved his hands lower, expoloring the bumps of her spine as he ran his hands up and down her back, spreading the oil over her so she glinted like a shimmering star.

"Perfectly, sweetie." She purred as he stroked her. "But you can go a bit harder if you want. I won't break." She laughed and he smiled slightly- he didn't need telling twice. He pressed deeply into her back, kneading at the knots that lurked there, and heard her groan deeply as he did. That noise stirred a new reaction in him and he shifted slightly to try to hide his growing hardness although, he was sure, she already knew the effect she had on him. He massaged every inch of her back, revelling in the feel of her silky skin slipping under her fingers. As she arched back into his touch he felt his confidence growing and he lent down to kiss neck gently and felt her shudder in response.

"You can turn over now." He smiled as he whispered into her back.

"You sure?" River asked as she turned her face to look into his eyes. It was still so early for him, she didn't want to push it.

"Can't be a proper massage unless I make sure you're relaxed all over, can it?" He grinned and she laughed as she twisted around so she was facing him. He felt his breath catch slightly at the slight of her exposed breasts and he leant down to kiss her deeply as his hands began to roam across her taught stomach, covering it with the oil that still coated his hands. They came to rest just under her breasts and he broke apart from their kiss, looking at her questioningly.

"It's all for you, sweetie. Always." She grinned at him as she saw that look of child-like excitement cross his face as his hands moved to gently cup her breasts. He ran his thumbs across them causing her to groan and her nipples to harden at the caress.

"You like that, do you?" He muttered flirtatiously and she nodded quickly as he smiled and licked his lips. Deciding, right then, that he was going to do something either very brave or very stupid he lowered his mouth to her breasts and began kissing them hungrily, his eyes taking in every inch of glorious skin that was laid out in front of him. As he moved up to run his tongue over her hard nipple she groaned deeply and he felt himself hardening even more, aching for ever bit of her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone before, he felt as if he would burst with desire if he didn't act on it soon.

"Are you sure about this?" River asked gently as he pulled away and looked up at her. He could see the lust clouding her eyes and he knew how difficult it must be for her to ask that, to potentially stop this. He knew she felt the same way he did and there was no way he could have stopped it right now.

"Very sure." He muttered as he kissed her, hands roaming down to fumbled with the buttons on her trousers hastily. "Never been surer."

"Good." River laughed as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt with expert fingers. "Because I'm not sure what I would have done if you'd said no."

They undressed each other quickly, the Doctor marvelling at each new inch of exposed flesh he saw and River was completely fixated with the look of wonder on his face. He always looked at her with love but now, this first time, he was so in awe of her it was almost intoxicating. As she lay there naked with him above her she felt her breath catch. She should be sad, she knew this could be her last time, but he was so beautifully naive and so eager she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"Last chance." She whispered softly as she brought her head up to kiss him. He buried his hands into her hair, pulling her closer.

"I want you, River." He replied simply. She shuddered at the sound of her name on his lips. "I need you."

"I'm yours." She replied as they fell back against the bed. He smiled into her kiss as he brought himself closer to her.

He pushed her legs apart, making her moan slightly as his hand roamed up her thigh, and slid gently inside her. He felt his breath leave him as he entered her and felt her wrap her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. He groaned as he began to move inside of her, unsurely at first but gradually gathering speed and confidence as he felt her hips thrust up against him and her hands rake up and down his back scratching him lightly. He grabbed at her hungrily: her hips, her breasts, her hair- he couldn't get enough of her. Everything about her was perfect and she fitted with him perfectly, matching his rhythm stroke for stroke as he built towards his climax. As he felt he couldn't hold on any longer he angled her hips up slightly so he was thrusting against that spot inside her that made her shudder and tighten around him and as he felt her hands grip his hair tightly and his name fall from her lips he let himself go completely and fell forward muttering her name over and over.

They lay there, panting, for a few moments until the Doctor summoned up the courage to look at her. She smiled gently at him as her hand stroked his face with such love, such care that he felt it overwhelm him.

"Was that… was that okay?" The Doctor asked quietly. "It's been a very long time." He added nervously.

"It was wonderful." River said genuinely. "Perfect. Honestly."

"Oh good." He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled her closer, resting his head against her chest. "I suppose you never forget really. It's like, oh what do they say…? Like riding a bike I suppose." River laughed loudly and he looked at her in confusion.

"For future reference most women don't like to be called bikes after you've just had sex with them." She grinned at his surprised expression as he tried to work out what she meant.

"Oh no, I didn't mean-" He began but River cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I know, sweetie." She said happily as she pulled him close to her once more. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned into her embrace as he felt waves of sleep threatening to crash over him. Before he drifted off he breathed deeply and realised, with a slight jolt, what that smell in the massage oil had been. The smell he'd loved so much that had made him feel so safe. It had smelt like River.


End file.
